Una razón
by kuzoy
Summary: Sasuke esta al borde de la muerte y reflexiona. Nadie irá a buscarle esta vez, pues sus últimas palabras hacia Naruto fueron una declaración de aborrecimiento hacia él. Sin embargo, ¿Naruto irá a buscarlo a pesar de todo?


Bueno, esta idea llevaba tiempo cruzando mi mente y definitivamente no he podido aguantarme a escribirla.

No se si se quedará así, en un oneshot cortito o en un fic corto, eso depende de la aceptación que tenga. Si a la gente gusta, lo continuaré con dos o tres capis más sobre como llevó Sasuke la vuelta a casa con Naruto y ke ocurrió entre ellos xd, donde de verdad tendría que terminar, pero eso ya según opinéis.

_**Una razón…**_

Se acabó. Todo ha acabado… nunca pensé que diría esto, pero no me siento mejor.

Itachi esta muerto frente a mí y yo, no siento nada. No… mentira, si que siento algo. El dolor de las heridas abiertas y no precisamente las de mi cuerpo, que no son pocas, además de profundas. Probablemente moriré dentro de poco, desangrado. Calculo quince minutos como mucho.

Quince minutos y todo habrá acabado… que bien. De todas formas ya no tengo ninguna razón por la que vivir.

¿Verdad, ju… dobe?

-Mi venganza esta a punto de finalizar, cuando acabe, no tendré razón para seguir viviendo, ni aquí, ni en Konoha, ¿Por qué iba a volver? Nada me ata allí. No tengo ni la más mínima razón para volver a ese lugar.

Me sorprendió tanto aquel fuerte agarre que casi me parte la muñeca a causa de tu ira.

-¿¡Es que yo no soy suficiente razón!? ¡Te he estado buscando desesperado mucho tiempo, entrenando hasta la extenuación para estar a tu nivel, he arriesgado mi vida por ti, he sacrificado mis sueños por ti porque para mí tú si eres suficiente razón! ¿¡Porque no obtengo la misma reacción por tu parte por mucho que me esfuerce!? ¿¡Porque no me miras, haces como si no existiera e intentas olvidarme!? ¡Me estoy esforzando, lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo! – debo reconocer que me sorprendió verte en ese estado. Como tantas otras veces, habías perdido la paciencia, pero nunca de ese modo, al menos no delante de mí, por que se que preferirías recibir una paliza a dejar escapar una sola lágrima frente a mí. - ¿¡Cuando seré lo suficientemente bueno para ti!?

Joder. No pude decir nada cuando esas palabras llegaron a mi cerebro, por que lo primero que pensé fue en el mal sentido de la frase y me asustó lo que sentí en ese instante. Pero enseguida capté que hablaba en el sentido amistoso o más bien, fraternal, desesperado.

-No se… a que te refieres. – añadí. El tono de mi voz sonó demasiado frío e indiferente e incluso para mí. Ya estaba más apagado en vida de lo que lo estoy ahora.

-¡Quiero que me mires! ¡Mírame y reconóceme, maldita sea! ¡Tú eres el único que quiero que me reconozca como persona, como hombre igual a ti en todos los sentidos! ¡Reconóceme! – sabía que quería decir con eso. Reconocer su fuerza, su esfuerzo, su dolor… ¿Y que vendría después de que lo hiciera? Abría conseguido lo que quería de mí, mi reconocimiento y supongo que dejaría de buscarme entonces.

Debí haberle seguido el juego simplemente, pero sentí un último impulso egoísta antes de dirigirme a la muerte.

-Te reconozco, Naruto… - y aflojó el agarré de mi muñeca y me miró sorprendido.

-Sasuke…

-Te reconozco como el contendor de un monstruo… - y me soltó. Y me miró espantado. Como quien mira a un fantasma. Le había hecho daño sin duda, pero sinceramente, ¿Qué importaba ya? Le había decepcionado tantas veces y había intentado matarlo otras tantas que ya, ¿Qué más daba otra más? Así me dejaría en paz de una vez.

Me fui de allí camino a la muerte y oí unos últimos gritos a lo lejos, que me esforcé en ignorar.

-¿¡Y a ti quien te necesita!? ¡Eres un imbécil, toda tu vida perdida en una venganza inútil! ¡Vete, vete y no vuelvas a Konoha, nadie te necesita allí, eres un traidor y ojala te mueras cumpliendo tu estúpido sueño, así no tendré que matarte yo si vuelvo a encontrarte! ¡No te buscaré, a partir de hoy estas solo, solo como siempre as querido estar! ¡Nunca más iré tras de ti! ¡Nunca más pensaré en ti, para mí estás muerto! ¡Muerto!

Y su grito lastimero se apagó.

Ahora yo estoy aquí, muriéndome, con mi sueño, no… con mi ambición cumplida…

Pero solo… sin esperanzas…

Porque esta vez se que nadie vendrá a buscarme. Esta vez se que definitivamente se a acabado.

No habrá un "vine a salvarte" ni "volvamos a casa". Se acabó, fin, el vengador y último descendiente del clan más prometedor de Konoha la palma en un sencillo bosquecillo cerca de la frontera con el país de la lluvia. Bien, no podría morir de mejor forma. No tengo donde caerme muerto…

Aunque desearía no morir.

¿Si hubiera sabido que esto terminaría así, me hubiera ido de todas formas? ¿Si tuviera algo de lo que arrepentirme, sería de esto?

Si, sin duda.

Itachi esta muerto pero ojala no le hubiera seguido el juego. Si me hubiera quedado en Konoha, tal vez ahora mismo estaría en una blandita cama con una bonita chica entre mis brazos.

¿A quien pretendo engañar? Si estuviera a estas alturas en la cama con alguien no sería una chica precisamente. Hum… si me hubiera quedado, de todas formas no hubiera podido hacer renacer mi clan a no ser que fuera a costa de una mentira.

No me avergüenza admitir que prefiero un cuerpo fuerte, musculoso y atlético a un cuerpo delicado lleno de curvas exuberantes.

Oh, vaya. Que patético resulto ahora que me doy cuenta. Nunca he hecho nada que merezca la pena. Solo deshacerme de este hombre. Por lo menos así no causará problemas a nadie más, no causará problemas a Naruto por ejemplo…

No va a venir a buscarme. Deja de mirar los arbustos, esperando que aparezca, no va a venir.

Voy a morir.

Ya apenas veo nada, se me nubla la vista, me voy a quedar inconsciente y no volveré a despertar.

¡Deja de mirar, nadie va a aparecer Sasuke! Y mucho menos Naruto…

Sin duda si debo y me arrepiento de algo en esta vida es de haberle dicho eso a Naruto. Era tan pesado y ahora se que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de acostarme con alguien, lo hubiera elegido a él. Claro que él ni de coña haría algo así.

Tampoco hubiera tenido oportunidades.

Esta vez nadie va a venir… esta vez Naruto no va a venir…

-Sasuke… - ¿Hum?

-¡Sasuke! – ya no puedo volver a abrir los ojos, pero ¿Es esa la voz que creo? Tengo alucinaciones quizás.

Hay más voces, pero solo puedo concentrarme en una.

-Sasuke, tío… aguanta… aguanta… vamos a volver a casa, juntos.

Juntos… a casa.

A casa.

Abrir los ojos me costó más de lo que imaginaba. Había un gran alboroto. Sakura me había desnudado de cintura para arriba e intentaba hacer algo por las heridas… o eso creo, todo estaba muy borroso. Creo que estaban Kakashi… ese tío raro que se parece a mí y… había más personas… pero no las reconocí aunque me sonaban de algo.

-¿Esta bien Sakura-chan? – no oí la respuesta, solo su voz a mi espalda. Me dí cuenta de que me estaba sujetando en un abrazo, rodeándome los hombros flojos. – Lo as matado ¿eh? Sabía que ganarías en esta batalla. – estaba mareado y tenía náuseas. La cabeza me daba vueltas, estaba más allí que aquí… de hecho no sabía ni donde estaba. Creo que es así como se sentiría un drogata con una sobredosis.

Intenté hablar.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él. - ¿Sasuke? – volví a intentarlo. – Mejor no hables, de todas formas no se te entiende.

-…Aquí… ¿Qué porque… estas aquí? – definitivamente hablaba como un borracho.

-He venido a por ti, ¿Por qué sino iba a venir?

-Dijiste que no… volverías a buscarme… - dejé caer la cabeza en su hombro con pesadez, no aguantaba más con los ojos abiertos.

-Estando enfadado se dicen muchas cosas.

-As venido… que bien… creí que no ibas a venir y que me iba a morir aquí solo. – ni yo mismo entendía lo que decía, mi lengua se enredaba sola.

-Sasuke as perdido mucha sangre, no te llega a la cabeza y no entiendes nada de lo que dices. Guarda fuerzas y calla, ¿vale? Luego me contarás todo lo que quieras.

-… Pero eres muy tonto… no deberías haber vuelto a por un egoísta como yo… soy un inútil.

-Sakura-chan, Sasuke esta empezando a delirar.

-… Es la primera vez que he sentido ese miedo… nunca me he sentido tan solo…

-¡Sasuke, no cierres los ojos, oye!

-… Vamos a casa… juntos…

-¡Sasuke!

Sasuke…

Y abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Ya no estaba en aquel lugar perdido en el bosque, ya no había alboroto a su alrededor. Por un momento angustioso, pensó que estaba muerto, bajo tierra, pero en cuanto salió de su aturdimiento y se situó en la camilla sobre la que estaba, estuvo seguro de que no estaba muerto.

¿Un hospital tal vez?

¿Konoha?

Si. Sin duda estaba allí.

Estaba vendado y tenía los músculos entumecidos. Llevaría inconsciente bastante tiempo.

En ese momento oyó unos pasos fuera de la habitación. Eran unos pocos, pero solo reconoció el sonido al andar de unos en particular que bien recordaba.

-¿Seguro que no te importa llevártelo a tu casa, Naruto? ¿No te dará problemas?

-Claro que no dattebayo. En todo caso, seré yo quien le dé el coñazo. Dije que lo traería de vuelta y seré yo quien asuma las consecuencias de su regreso.

-Yo creo que estaría mejor en el calabozo. Debería pasar un buen tiempo allí a ver si con suerte se le bajan los humos.

-¡Que no, que no, conmigo estará bien!

-De acuerdo. En tus manos lo dejamos. – las demás personas desaparecieron con el ruido de nuevos pasos y la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Naruto lo miró fijamente, impresionado al verlo despierto. Le devolvía la mirada. Silencio.

-Sasuke… - murmuró. Le costó reaccionar. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas y ahora se había quedado totalmente en blanco. No sabía que hacer ni que decir mientras lo miraba fijamente. Estaba embobado. Había deseado tanto volver a verle, había luchado tanto por cumplir su deseo de simplemente tocarle y ahora no era capaz de hacerlo. Se asombró de pensar que Sasuke se veía majestuoso en ese momento.

-¿No vas a decir nada? – su voz grave lo despertó de su ensoñación. Sin venir a cuento, se ruborizó y decidido, caminó hasta estar frente a la camilla, sin apartar la vista de el. Se sentó a su lado, desviando la mirada por fin, incapaz de alzarla y mirarlo a los ojos tan de cerca.

De nuevo se formó un intenso silencio.

-Si tienes intención de reprocharme algo, date prisa. - ¿Reprocharle? Claro que tenía algo que reprocharle y sin embargo no se veía capaz. – Dime que me odias si quieres, dime que ya me lo advertiste, que he sido un idiota y que te arrepientes de haber venido a por mí, no me importa. – eso era lo que le tendría que decir y luego definitivamente, mandarlo a la mierda, pero no podía. Seguía sin ser capaz.

Respiró hondo, bajó la cabeza y se acarició la nuca, pensativo y nervioso.

-No pasa nada… As vuelto y estas bien… no pasa nada. – semejante respuesta no hizo más que ponerlo histérico. Lo agarró de la chaqueta de súbito y lo atrajo hacía él con fuerza.

-No me vengas con que no pasa nada, pégame, grítame, insúltame, prácticamente te he destrozado la vida, no puedes decir que no ha ocurrido nada así como así. ¡Tienes que odiarme! – se miraron… Sasuke no fue capaz de gritarle.

En sus ojos no se veía ni la más mínima señal de odio o recriminación. Y le abrazó.

Era la primera vez que Naruto le abrazaba, no… era la primera vez que alguien le abrazaba con semejante calidez.

-Estas vivo y en casa ¿no? ¿Qué importa lo demás?... No tienes ni idea de cuantas ganas tenía de verte maldito cabrón. Cuantas ganas tenía de tocarte. – Había escondido la cara en el contorno de su cuello, pero ya hubiera sido mucho pedir que aquellas palabras que Sasuke no esperaba se las dijera mirándolo a los ojos.

Estaba desconcertado, no sabía que hacer o decir. Seguir pareciendo un bastardo prepotente y desagradecido o corresponder al abrazo como todo buen amigo haría después del mal rato más largo de su historia.

En realidad no se merecía que Naruto lo abrazara así, ni siquiera se merecía el tocarle. Pero no se resistió a ello. Él le acariciaba el cabello con rudeza.

-Lo… yo… - las palabras no salían, no era tan fácil pronunciarlas como creía.

-No hace falta que digas nada.

-No tendrías que haber venido a buscarme.

-Da igual cuantas veces pasara, yo iría a buscarte hasta el fin del mundo todas y cada una de ellas. – Sasuke no mencionó palabra. Cerró los ojos subconscientemente, sintiendo el calor ferviente de aquel abrazo y se preguntó si Naruto sentía lo mismo. – Nunca me perdonaría el haber dejado ir al único hombre al que considero mi hermano. – Esas fueron palabras mágicas para él y supo que definitivamente, Naruto no sentía lo mismo que él.

Y que jamás lo sentiría.

Otro sueño roto y un lazo reconstruido. No sabía que era peor, el hecho de ser amigos inseparables hasta el final sin poder tocarle, ni acariciarle, ni besarle, o el hecho de tener que sufrir semejante penalidad solo.

En ese momento no importaba. Estaba entre sus brazos. Pero no duraría eternamente así para su desgracia.

Naruto no tenía razón alguna para soportar por siempre su egoísmo y su arrogancia. Ninguna razón para sufrir entre sus brazos.

_¿O si?_

¿Fin?

Tenía pensado hacer un final más, no se como decirlo… más al estilo del manga, sin Sasunaru, solo una pequeña insinuación, pero no se me ocurría nada y decidí dejarlo así.

De todas formas, ¿Qué os parece? ¿Merece una continuación sobre la relación que acabaran teniendo estos dos? Ojala que la respuesta sea sí xd


End file.
